


Baking in the Underground

by reinedelutin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/reinedelutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of l_Reflet_Palissant_l's picture on DA, Sarah is invited to a ball in the Underground, will she see Jareth again, and how will he react to her presence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Based off of the picture Baking in the Underground by l_Reflet_Palissant_l on DeviantArt. Okay, so I've been playing around with one-shots between my senior year of high school…. They're alright, at least i hope they are, but if I decide to get serious, they'll be better, I promise, I just get bored in Trigonometry Honors
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or Celine Dion, but I do own Larry, whoever he is….and I own Clarissa. 
> 
> Updated 2012 - I'm aware that I didn't really explain the ocs, i just needed to fill in space and this was written when I was in high school, and i'm not for updating. And yes, I'm aware that Jareth and Sarah are ooc-ish

"Temptation is all around, Take good care of what you found, that's why when I turn around, you better keep. You better keep your eyes on me, No matter what you think I need, No matter what you once believed, If you're mine, So you better say

No matter what you think of me, No it doesn't really matter what you once believed, I wanna be the air you breathe, Yeah you better be everything you said you'd be

I'm gonna be your only one, We really can't go on, No matter what you think of me, You better keep your eyes on me, Your eyes on me. Your eyes on me."

Claps signaled the end of the song. Sarah Williams bowed to the applause then walked off the stage. 18 years old, she was singing in a night club. A popular joint in the center of town, the Underground was very lively, people on the dance floor and a bar on one wall perpendicular to the stage where the usual bands or singers performed. Sarah walked over to the bar where Larry, her friend and boss was bartender. He finished serving a young couple and stood behind the bar across from her, wiping a glass with a rag. He nodded at the stage where a band struck up a lively beat. "Nice song there. Eyes on Me by Celine Dion, right?"

Sarah grinned as she sat on a bar stool. "Yep." She nodded. Larry was as gay as gay as gay who loved Barbara Streisand and Celine Dion. "How about a coke?"

He grinned at her as he grabbed a bottle and handed it over to her. "Done for the night?" At her nod, he continued. "As its Friday, I'll give you your pay and your bonus."

Sarah sighed in relief and grinned. "Thanks a lot. I really need that bonus for Christmas. I'm Christmas shopping this weekend."

Larry laughed loud. "Christmas is next week. You're just starting?"

She shrugged. "With Dad's death and Karen's accident, I haven't had much time for anything else recently but caring for Toby and this job."

Larry smiled thoughtfully. "How is the chap anyway? Haven't seen him since the last time you brought him. How old is he anyway?"

Sarah smiled wistfully. "He is a five-year-old now. Kindergarten. The Admin's want him in second or third easily because of his brainpower and knowledge, but Dad and Karen wanted him to get used to school first. Hell, they wanted him in Middle School but that is more trouble in paperwork. Since Dad's cancer, Karen's been on the edge, but when she crashed into that oak tree, she's been practically back to normal. She's not injured anymore, her mental stability's increased, and I brought Toby back to her last week. Poor tyke's happy again." She sighed. Thinking of her dad's death took a toll on her. She remembered their strained relationship since his second marriage and how she tried to make up for their lack of communication during the last year of his life. Larry patted her shoulder comforting. He had been like an older brother to her since her friends first took her to the club three months after the Labyrinth, two and a half months after she actually got a friend outside of her mirror. She almost wished…. Oh, she hadn't made a wish since Toby and she wasn't planning to anymore. She humphed then realized Larry was looking at her funny. "Sorry, what were we talking about?" She asked apologetically, cursing her short attention span.

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "Wasn't important. Anyway," He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out an envelope. He looked at it briefly, nodded, then handed it to Sarah. She gladly accepted it, tucking it into her purse. Larry nodded and turned to serve a customer.

Sarah stood with her back on the bar, sipping the Coke.

"Excuse me, are you Sarah?" She heard a very feminine voice to her left, and turned her head to see a woman holding a whiskey shot.

Sarah nodded curiously.

The woman downed the shot and put the glass on the bar. She had brown hair that curled at her shoulders and electric blue eyes. There was something mystical about this woman, Sarah though wistfully. The woman stared at Sarah thoughtfully, as if choosing her words carefully.

She seemed to give up after Sarah stared back at her for a few minutes humorously with raised eyebrows. "You're starting to freak me out now, lady. What do you need?"

She grinned at Sarah's words and visibly relaxed, downing the other shot glass that was deposited next to her hand. "I am Clarissa, Queen of the Faeries. I am here to issue you, Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, an invitation to a ball celebrating the accomplishments of the champions of the races. You represent the goblins and mortals."

Sarah's mouth was ajar as she stared at the woman, then she started snickering. "Lady, those whiskey's seem to have gone to your head. You're kidding, right?"

She was still sniggering when the woman rounded on her. "Fae don't get intoxicated as easily as you mortals. Sarah Linda Jessica Williams, you better take this invitation seriously, because this is a notice that you'll be coming, willingly or not!"

Sarah's eyes widened. "How did you know my middle names? Only my mother remembers them!" She put the coke on the bar and ran out of the bar. She ran through alleyways and random streets until she was absolutely sure that no one was following her. She grabbed the envelope with her Christmas bonus out of her pocket when she deemed herself alone. She walked down the street ignoring the local folk to the bank. She cashed the check and tucked the money in her bra, the safest place she knew. She left the bank and walked home. She stood in the hall of her apartment on the third floor, and leaned her forehead against the door, sighing. She took her key from her purse and unlocked the door wanting nothing more than to sip a nice hot cup of tea, curled up in her favorite chair with the newest Christine Feehan romance. As she walked in the door, her keys hit the floor with a clatterer. Clarissa sat in her recliner with one of Sarah's cup, sipping it as if it were her own. Sarah spluttered in disbelief and rage as she shut the door behind her.

The woman looked up positively baffled. "Are you alright, dear?"

Sarah stood staring at her a moment with her jaw hanging open. It snapped shut as she hissed through her teeth. "All right? How did you get in here?"

Clarissa shrugged as she put Sarah's empty tea cup down and pulled off her spectacles. "The door was open."

Sarah spluttered in rage, red in the face as she spun on her foot and looked around her apartment frantically. "It was unlocked? Damn! Those bastard's'll get it this time!!" She fumed. She was halted in her search for missing items by a hand on her shoulder.

She looked over it at Clarissa, who shook her head with a wry grin. "I didn't mean the door was unlocked. I meant the magic door." At her confused glance she continued, "In order for me to relocate my physical being into your home, the magic door needs to be open. Once you invite a Fae to your home, the invitation stays, even if you move. Jareth's my son in blood, so I have the invitation as well." At Sarah's wince, she stopped.

Sarah hadn't thought of the Goblin King in a whole month, and she was proud. Before she started getting over him, she was obsessed with the mere thought of him, and she knew it was unhealthy. She didn't regret saving Toby, but it didn't stop her from thinking what if. She did love Jareth then, but in her own way. She hadn't been able to look at any boy twice because of him. She was still haunted by his eyes. She guessed she would only go to see him at least one last time so she go on with her life and close that final door to her childhood. She sighed as she turned to face Clarissa. "I'll go, just let me get a few things. How long will this last, anyways?" She asked tiredly. Clarissa grinned and clapped her hands.

"We'll only be gone a few days." Sarah's eyes widened then Clarissa retracted her words quickly.

"A few days in the Underground time. Underground time is twice the speed as Aboveground. One week Under is three and a half days here, so three or four days is a day and a half to two. You can probably ask my son to fix time so you were never…" She stopped, seeing Sarah's stubborn refusal on her face.

"Well, I'll ask him for you. Get your stuff and bring it in here, I'll take us all in one trip.

******

Sarah opened her eyes and found herself in a huge room, cream themed. She saw her stuff neatly stacked against a huge bureau with a three-angled mirror perched on top. The bureau had owls etched across it. Some in flight, some preying, some staring at her. She gulped. She realized Clarissa was talking.

"…Ball is tomorrow night…you can rest now and explore my castle in the morning…garden is exceptionally beautiful…other guests arriving in the morning…" Sarah yawned, hearing only bits and pieces of her companion's chatter. Clarissa looked at her immediately. She gave Sarah a small smile.

"Get your rest now, you'll need it." She winked and disappeared, making Sarah grumble. She looked in her bag and found her night clothes. She went to the bathroom connected and marveled at it's brilliance in the moonlight bathing the room from a window that's bottom reached just above Sarah's head and went as high as the ceiling. Sarah could see the moon rising. There was a pool-sized bath, she was surprised to see. There were not taps for the water, she realized with a frown. She shrugged and pulled her shirt off, walking towards the bath and realized that she had her Christmas bonus still stuffed in her bra. She shrugged and tucked it in her pant pocket and she slipped out of them also. After she removed her undergarments, she was shocked to find a hot bath beckoning for her. She gratefully slipped in and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, but I do own Kalyrra, Jareth's tailor, Clarissa, and Julius

Sarah walked around the beautiful garden as she pondered her current situation. She was currently back in the Underground, and all because she defeated Jareth in her last visit and was considered the Champion of the Labyrinth. She was going to represent the Goblins and the Mortals. She snickered as she sat on a bench next to a fountain.

Wouldn't the Goblin King represent the Goblins? She laughed at the sudden turn of events. She sighed, putting her chin in her hand. She looked around the garden with sad eyes, feeling the weight of loneliness hit her. She hadn't talked to Hoggle or Ludo since the party after her victory. Sir Didymus was her only constant companion. He told her that Hoggle was just busy all of the time with his new post as head Gardner of the Goblin Gardens, where, coincidentally enough, no goblins were aloud, only for the King's eyes and the gardeners. She smiled as she thought about Ludo, who had been reunited with his family of rock callers some time after her traipse of the Labyrinth, and she never saw him again. Didymus was her only contact with the Underground, except the goblins that she saw Above, but she was never able to catch one when she wanted to ask them something, and she hadn't returned to the Underground since her little traipse through the Labyrinth. He was her only true friend, no one in the Aboveground really caring about her, only being her friend to gain something. The only one's she cared for was Toby, who was a whopping five-years-old, and Larry. She never dated, never been close to anyone else, since no one came near her. She frowned. She had been an outcast back in grade school.

Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. She took a deep breath and stood up. She walked through the hallways aimlessly until she reached her room. All of the guests were arriving and she supposed she should get dressed for the ball soon. She walked in the room and was practically ran over by the servant leaving.

"Oh! I'm sorry, My Lady!" Sarah smiled as she looked down at Kalyrra, or Ky, the Elven servant that Queen Clarissa had assigned to her. Ky was about a foot smaller than Sarah and looked a few years younger. She had dark green hair and brown eyes, her skin a light mocha. She grinned and curtseyed to Sarah and looked her over.

"Do you wish to get ready for the Ball now?" Sarah nodded and watched as Ky set her up another bath. As Sarah stripped and went into the bath, Ky went into the wardrobe and pulled out a dress that Sarah couldn't see at her angle. She also pulled out matching slippers. Sarah finished bathing and came out, wrapping a towel around her body and she went to sit at the table with the mirror. She couldn't watch as Ky expertly put her up away from her face and behind her head. The mirror seemed to have blacked out so only Ky could see it. "So you can be surprised by how beautiful you really are!" Ky put a little bit of eye shadow and lipstick on her along with some blush, not much, but enough to make much difference. Ky smiled at her Lady.

"I don't need to put much makeup on you, you have such beautiful natural coloring." Sarah blushed and Ky smiled brightly as Sarah stood to put her dress on.

******

Jareth stood still as his tailor poked and prodded at him, making sure his outfit was perfect. He managed his own KINGDOM, and his mother forces him to go to another of her frivolous balls to honor the Kingdoms, and all that he knew was that he didn't even represent his own! Someone else did, and he didn't know who, and it was driving him crazy! He did, however, somewhat represent the Labyrinth, so he had that small concession at least. He winced and yelled at his tailor, a goblin unfortunately, when he was poked in the thigh. The goblin hurried to finish up, and was thankful when he was dismissed. Jareth stood in front of the mirror as he admired the Goblin King Regalia, including his usual white poet shirt, grey tights and black boots, the only difference was his over armor and his cloak, making him look the Dark King that he was. He smirked. He figured that he'd look so angry that no woman-child would dare look in his direction, let alone try to dance with him. He knew that this Ball was in honor of the race's champions, but his mother always tried to help him choose a Queen, and he wasn't ready to choose a Queen, if he would at all. He offered his heart once, and that was it. If Sarah didn't want to be his Queen, he was doomed to be alone for his existence, pining for the love he lost due to his stubbornness and stupidity.

"Damn that girl!" He cursed, summoning a crystal to his hand, then thinking a second, banished it before peering in its depths. He had to sit down for a moment, head in his hands, and he spent his grief again. He sighed, and stood again, wiping his pants with his hands and went for the door. He would visit his parents and then enter with them, royally late, as tradition.

******

Sarah walked to the main door as she heard her title ring around the ballroom from the hallway.

"Introducing the Lady of the Labyrinth, Lady of the Goblins, and Lady of the Mortals, Sarah Williams." The doors opened and Sarah looked over the crowd as she walked down the stairs as her mother taught her when she was a little girl. When she reached the floor, everyone milled around as they were before she came. Sarah kind of stood uncomfortably at the end of the stairs, and then sighed as she walked to one side of the large ballroom. She got the distinct feeling that no one wanted to talk to her or even associate with her. She saw some of the ladies sniff at her, as if she was unworthy to even be there, to even kiss their boots. Sarah pursed her lips and ignored the other women. She was more or less forced to be here, and she wouldn't force herself to make small talk or even pay attention to anyone unless she had to. She milled over to a table and picked up a small sandwich. She stood around a beautiful statue until she heard trumpets. She looked up at the marble staircase and listened as titles were shouted.

"His Royal Highness King Julius, Her Royal Highness Queen Clarissa, Rulers of the Underground and Seelie Court, and His Royal Highness Prince Jareth, King of the Goblins and Warden of the Labyrinth." Sarah held her breath as she watched Jareth step into the ballroom. He was even more beautiful than her memory remembered. She watched as he scowled around the ballroom. He glanced over in her direction a second, then looked away as briefly. Sarah deflated, considering for the first time that he might have forgotten her. She felt a sadness overtake her, just the thought that the man she fell in love with might not even remember her. She remembered that the reason that she came was only to get a glimpse of him. She felt a vise gripping her heart as she watched him descend the stairs and walk to the Royal Platform where three thrones were. He lounged in the throne and was glaring at any fool enough to look him in the eye. Sarah sighed as she picked up a glass with sparkling liquid inside. She silently toasted Jareth.

"Here's to broken dreams and Valentine Evenings." She lowered the drink and took a sip. She felt the alcohol burn the back of her throat and took another sip. Her father used to drink with her, giving her a drink without Karen knowing after Sarah turned sixteen. They'd sit and just talk while sipping his cognac. Sarah felt her eyes water as she thought of her father and quickly banished the memories. She leaned against the wall alone, looking in her drink as Clarissa stood from her throne.

"I would like to thank all of you for accepting your invitations-" Sarah snorted, "and I would like to honor all of the champions for being the best that you are." She looked around and nodded, smiling. Julius stepped forward and took her arm for a dance on the floor. Sarah noticed all of the women looking hopefully at Jareth, but one by one they were disappointed when he didn't glance at any of them, let alone asking any to dance, preferring to stare at the ceiling. Sarah looked up at him again and sighed yet again. She really was in love with him. She knew he'd never give up anything for her, he didn't even remember her. She felt tears gather at her frustration.

******

Jareth stood with his parents as they waited for the trumpets to signal their arrival. His mother turned around to face Jareth.

"Now Jareth, I want you to be nice to the ladies. I wouldn't mind a grandchild." Jareth bared his teeth to his mother and snarled lightly, and she laughed.

"That's what you say now. Just wait." She had that gleam in her eye that Jareth recognized as one of her plans in motion. He groaned quietly. The last time his mother planned something against him, he ended up stuck as an owl for three days living off of mushrooms. He shivered in remembrance. He heard the trumpets and didn't bother straightening his back. He watched as the door opened and stepped out with his parents, a bit to their left. He stood regally as he scowled, perturbed by his mother's 'insightfulness' and trying to scare off whoever his mother favored. He felt drawn towards the refreshment table and his head slowly swiveled to look in that direction and he easily found the most beautiful woman at the Ball, against his wishes to ignore them all to wallow in self-pity for Sarah. As his eyes passed the girl's figure, what he saw rankled him and boiled his blood. He easily hid his hatred for his mother, who was trying to replace Sarah with a girl who looked exactly like Sarah from the Ballroom, just a little older.

She had the same dress but more adult-y, with less puff and more ruffles, her hair pulled back the same, just a little less puffy, her raven-black hair looking like silk from his distance. He stalked down the staircase after his folks, trying to show his anger at this imposter. He lounged in his throne as he reached the Royal Platform, glaring at anyone, wanting to place the blame on anyone. He kept lounging and he saw his mother rise from the corner of his eye. He didn't even pay enough attention to listen to what she was saying, and then saw his father rise to take her to the middle of the dance floor. He watched his parents dance for a moment, then looked up at the ceiling. He wished he could be on the floor like that with the woman he loved, dancing happily with Sarah in his arms. He exhaled slowly, imagining it on the ceiling, as if it were actually happening. Him dancing with Sarah, not Julius and Clarissa dancing, and everyone were watching them, the happily wedded couple, Rulers of the Goblin Realm and future Rulers of the Underground. He sighed again and looked down at the floor, seeing his mother and father standing off at one side. His mother beckoned him to the dance floor and he grumbled as he did so, ignoring all of the simpering woman between him and his destination, stalking across the floor. As he reached his mother, she turned abruptly and he followed her gaze to the woman by the refreshments table. He repressed the urge to growl as he rounded on his mother. She seemed innocent enough when he questioned her furiously.

"What the Bloody Hell?!?" She looked at him innocently as he ranted loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about boy. Why don't you go ask that young lady to dance?" Jareth's lips thinned as she pointed out the girl he noticed earlier and he looked at her with a scowl.

"And why would I dance with your toy?" He asked darkly. She smiled.

"Because she is your betrothed." He closed his eyes as he clenched his teeth. He opened his eyes to slits at his mother.

"And why would I marry your chit slip of a girl? I refuse to." She laughed at his chagrin.

"You'll change your mind. Actually, she doesn't even know yet either." She bit her lip delicately and Jareth laughed bitterly.

"Just give her a chance. One dance, and I'll leave you alone. I swear." He looked at her a little dumbfounded. Did she really just swear? Fae don't swear unless they really meant it. Jareth huffed as he realized his mother's seriousness.

"One dance, that's it! Don't expect a wedding or grandchildren yet, though." He flinched as she laughed and clapped her hands delightfully. He set his face as he left his mother, who was grinning madly and stepped to the girl who was leaning against the wall, nursing a half-poured glass of elven wine. She was looking down at the floor, he noticed. He looked at a point above her shoulder in response.

"Excuse me." He saw her startled response, head shooting up. He didn't look at her features.

"Care to dance?"

******

Sarah leaned against the wall with the glass in her hand. Since her first sip she couldn't seem to bring herself to take another, so she was merely nursing it now. She stared down at the floor despondently; hoping she could go home soon, when she heard a voice to her right.

"Excuse me." A startled look passed on her face as she looked up into the face of the Goblin King and a flash of hope went through her as she looked up, and then she saw his politely blank stare pointed above her shoulder. She felt tears gather in her eyes as he continued.

"Care to dance?" She felt a piercing in her heart, her dreams shattering.

He doesn't remember me… She felt despondent. She had to leave, now. She shook her head and tried to hide her tears.

"No." She said firmly and turned to the door for the garden. Jareth was incredulous. No female had ever denied the Crown Prince a dance. He looked at her face fully for the first time as he grabbed her arm to keep her from escaping. He felt shock burn through his veins as he looked in the hurt eyes of his Sarah. He gulped without noticing. Sarah tried to pull her arm away, but he wouldn't release it.

"A dance, please, Sarah." He asked desperately, afraid he was only dreaming, afraid if he let go, she'd disappear. With his other hand, he wiped her gathering tears.

"Why are you crying, precious Sarah? Is a dance with me really that bad?" She looked up in his hurt eyes in shock, and then slowly shook her head. He smiled comfortingly and she smiled back weakly. He slowly let go of her hand as if she'd run the moment he did, but she didn't though she considered it. She stood there like a deer in headlights. She gulped as he stepped back and offered her his hand again.

"One dance? Just one, no peaches or babies included." He added sadly. She bit her lip in a troubled gaze, then she softened her face and nodded, smiling softly. He was grinning ear-to-ear as she held his hand and followed him to the middle of the floor. All of the women were shooting Sarah jealous looks, wishing to be in her position. When they were in the center of the room, Jareth motioned to the musicians, who played a hauntingly familiar song that Sarah remembered. Jareth took her into his arms and started dancing with her close to his heart, closer than the last time they danced, and this time, both were truly smiling, staring in each other's eyes. Sarah noticed she was a little taller than the last time, but still didn't reach his nose. She felt just looking at him, tugged at her heartstrings. As they danced on the floor, she felt her dress poof out a little, like it had before. She noticed he wore his Royal chest plate, the outfit he wore when he entered her parent's bedroom four years earlier.

"Has it really been four years?" She murmured as she looked up at him. He grinned down at her, his pointy teeth gleaming in the candlelight.

"Four years tonight, love." He saw the love shining in her eyes and realized his mirrored hers, but he didn't really care. He pulled her closer and crooned the words of the song to her in her ear. When the song ended, he regretfully let her go and bowed while she curtseyed. They walked over to the nearest wall and she leaned against it wearily and he put a hand on the wall by her head and leaned in close to her, and she was oddly comforted by his closeness. She sighed happily as she looked up at him. He grinned happily down at her.

"And how are you enjoying my mother's accursed ball?" He asked her in the same manner as he asked her in the tunnels four years previous. With the same defiance, she answered, with a pout to her lips.

"It's a piece of cake." She looked at him challenging a moment, then looked around at all of the people in the ball, unseeingly.

"I would really love a piece of cake right now." She murmured. He caught this and grinned predatorily.

"Me too." He whispered. She lazily looked at him and he spoke more clearly.

"You're not really enjoying yourself here, are you? Being ogled and such." She smiled sadly.

"Is it obvious?" He nodded as he smirked the way she remembered. He held her hand and pulled her through the room. As he passed his widely-grinning mother, he whispered for her ears only,

"Book the priest and the midwife." He walked out the doors and passed through some hallways, all the while Sarah was getting more and more nervous at their destination, having not been told. When he opened a door and let her inside, he watched bemused as Sarah was relieved and confused to find herself in a kitchen. He chuckled darkly.

"We'll have enough time for that later." He murmured and Sarah felt her face get hot as she blushed. She stepped forward to hide her face. She looked around the kitchen then back at him.

"So why are we in the kitchen?" She was confused. He grinned playfully.

"You said you wanted a piece of cake, didn't you?" She looked at him in pleased disbelief and she laughed.

"You're serious?" She giggled and he nodded. She just stood there as he unhooked his breastplate, putting it on the kitchen table along with his cape, revealing his customary poet shirt and black tights. He went over to the pantry and grabbed out a bowl, spoon, flour, a few eggs and a water jug. He put them on the counter next to Sarah, which was pretty high. So, he reached into the shelf under the counter and grabbed a stool. Sarah looked at the name on the stool and giggled madly.

"My-T King Stool?" She asked through her gasping breaths. He puffed out like an owl and she laughed harder.

"I'll have you know, this is a tall counter. My mother got it for me." He muttered at the end. He tried not to laugh with her. She finally calmed down and he stood on the stool and grabbed the flour, pouring some in the bowl.

"Jareth, I wanna mix it." Sarah said and Jareth grinned cheekily. He cracked the egg and poured it into the bowl.

"Jareth, may I mix it?" She asked again, getting a little frustrated. Jareth pretended to ignore her and poured the water in. It didn't occur to her that she was acting six years old again.

"I wanna MIX IT!" She cried out, her hands reaching out towards Jareth and he tsked at her, sticking the spoon in the bowl.

"Say your right ~words~ Sarah Dearest!" She stood like that for a moment, and then dropped her hands to her sides and her head.

"Can I please mix it?" She whispered, then felt his hand pull her chin up and the other wipe her tears. He grabbed the bowl from where he put it on the counter and handed it to her. She grinned happily up at him and he grinned back.

"Thanks!" She kissed his cheek and he blushed.


	3. Epilogue

Toby looked up and grinned as he saw Sarah step out of her car. He ran up to her and latched on her leg and she laughed. He held on as she looked back at the car and he saw a man smile back at her.

"Goblin Man!" Toby yelled and waved, surprising his sister and the man. The man recovered first, smirking as he waved back. Sarah started walking to the house, Toby on her leg and Karen walked onto the porch. Finally, she reached Karen and Toby let go reluctantly. Karen and Sarah looked at each other a moment, then both smiled as they hugged.

"I can't stay for long, I'm gonna visit dad." Sarah said quietly in Karen's ear as she pressed an envelope into Karen's hand. As they separated, Karen looked at the envelope in her hand and Sarah in confusion. Sarah shrugged and smiled softly. Karen put it in her pocket.

"Thanks a lot, Sarah, really." Sarah nodded and Karen looked Sarah over.

"I remember when I first married your father. How you've grown since then. I'm proud to call you my daughter." Tears gathered in her eyes. "Getting married and moving to Europe." She wiped her eyes and Sarah hugged her again. She stepped back and Sarah smiled.

"He'll take good care of me. I'll keep in touch." Karen nodded, smiling, as she clutched in her pocket Sarah's paycheck from the night club from before Christmas, two months earlier, and Toby kissed Sarah several times. She waved to them and declined the offer for supper. She sat in the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway. She drove down the road for ten minutes in silence, and then Sarah pulled off the road onto a well-ridden dirt road. She drove for another minute, and then parked. She sat for a full minute, with her head on the steering wheel and Jareth put his hand on her arm.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"I just need a minute alone." He nodded as she left the car. She walked past a few graves until she reached a tombstone she knew well.

Robert Williams. Loving Husband and Father. You will always be missed. She traced his name with her fingertips and sat on his grave tenderly, putting the flowers she brought on the bottom ledge of the stone.

"I miss you, dad. I'm happy with Jareth now, my fiancée. We're getting married next week. Toby and Karen are doing okay, we're all doing okay. Toby's starting 2nd grade in a month. Karen's doing good financially, and I'm helping her out secretly so she won't object like I did when I first moved out. I really wish you would-" She sifted some sand between her fingers as she choked. She felt a hand grip hers steadily and she looked up into Jareth's soft eyes.

"Daddy, this is Jareth, my fiancée. I love him with my whole heart and I wish that you could bless our union." She felt the wind carry and seem to hug her. She saw Jareth's shocked expression, then acceptance. He smiled as he put his hand on the grave.

"I thank you for your blessing. I promise to take care of your daughter and protect her always. She will never want for nothing." Sarah smiled at Jareth and he smiled back as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. As they disappeared to the castle beyond the Goblin City, the car disappeared into nothingness.

~The End~

For now………


End file.
